Historia de Taxi
by whentherewasmeandyou
Summary: Rosalie & Edward, Inspirada en la Cancion en Historia de Taxi de Ricardo Arjona. LEMMON, One-Shot!


**Hola a Todos!**

**Este fic, esta inspirado en la Canción: "Historia de Taxi" de Ricardo Arjona.**

**Es un Rosalie&Edward**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Era otra noche normal, como la de cualquier taxista de la ciudad.

Eran las 10 de la noche y manejaba mi Volvo por las solitarias carreteras, era un día de esos donde no hubo mucho trabajo.

Las lentejuelas de un traje, me hicieron la parada. Yo aparque al lado de la acera.

Mi mandíbula casi cae, al ver la chica que me hizo la señal, era un rubia hermosa y llevaba una minifalda de color negro, el escote en su espalda.. llegaba justo a la gloria.

Ella entro al auto y se sentó con mucha gracia en el asiento de atrás, una lagrima negra rodó por su mejilla, la seco rápidamente y al parecer trataba de ocultar el llanto.

Me adentre en las calles de nuevo, no tenia prisa el velocímetro no pasaba de los 80 km.

Ya eran la diez con cuarenta zigzagueaba por las avenidas.

-Me llamo Rosalie- Me dijo distante, mire por el retrovisor y ella cruzaba una pierna.

Saco un cigarrillo de esos que te dan risa, saque el encendedor y por alguna razón, aunque no hacia frío, mis manos temblaban al ofrecerle fuego.

-¿Por que llora? -pregunte suavemente

-Por un tipo, que jura que por ser rico -su voz se quebró en esta ultima frase, respiro y termino de contarme- puede venir a engañarme.

-No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse -le dije.

Ella seco sus lagrimas y me dio una sonrisa.

-Cuente conmigo si lo que quiere es vengarse- Dicho esto le regale una sonrisa.

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?_

_Me pregunte.._

-¿Como se entero? -pregunte yo lleno de curiosidad.

Ella me miraba atenta y respondió con una sonrisa forzada -Lo vi Abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha-.

Dicho esto sentía el espejo empañado, el calor era evidente y la tensión creciente.

-Doble en la esquina, iremos a mi casa. -Indico Rosalie- Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa- Sonrió con picardía y yo asentí.

Entramos a un lujoso vecindario al pasar por la quinta casa me dijo

-Para en la siguiente, ahí nos bajaremos-.

Tal como ella indico estacione a la frente de la hermosa mansión color crema, con lindos ventanales y un hermoso jardín.

-Ponte comodo- dijo ella después de haber entrado  
Mire aquella mansion, un perfecto lugar para una perfecta persona pense. Ella puso las llaves junto con su bolso sobre una mesa, mientras yo me sentaba en un gran sofa  
-Vivo con mi esposo, pero el debe estar enagañandome en algun bar- me dijo, aunque me era imposible pensar con ella tan cerca

Rosalie.. era un nombre tan perfecto, y ella era una diosa. Mi propia diosa, ¿pero que hacia? Pensar en ella de aquella manera me deberia dar remordimiento. Mas no era asi, me sentia bien  
Ella se acerco a mi y mis ojos encontraron su mirada, algo habia en ella  
Ella me beso, al principio se me hizo imposible reaccionar, pero lo hice segundo después. Me levante y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque me era imposible detenerme, lo tenia que hacer.

-Ven - dijo ella  
La segui, sin hacer el menor ruido. Ella me llevo hacia la cocina, me señalo una silla pero no me importa, asi que me sente en cima de aquella mesa que habia alli, ella estaba haciendose de rogar y lo sabia. Después de todo yo habia parado aquel beso

-Rose.. - dije.

Ella se levanto y camino hacia donde yo estaba, me baje de la mesa y deje recostar mi cuerpo sobre aquella mesa. Ella paso sus delicadas y perfectas manos por mi cintura y me "encerró" en una trampa mortal  
No podía dejar que ella dominara este momento que se estaba tornando algo intenso para mi, podía sentir la excitación que ella había provocado sobre mi  
La tome por las manos, la levante y la senté en la mesa. Mientras le quitaba aquel precioso vestido que me había llevado a la gloria cuando lo vi  
Podía sentir su respiración subir, agitarse de una manera brutal.  
La hermosa minifalda, ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo y ella se encontraba con un hermoso conjunto de lencería color rojo como la sangre. Ella sin embargo no pareció feliz a la situación de que ella ya tan solo tuviera su ropa interior, mientras yo me encontraba con toda mi ropa. Así que sus manos, con manicura perfecta, empezaron a rasgar cada botón de mi camisa. Solo dejando caer al suelo tres botones. Cuando mi camisa cayo, sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón y lo fue desabrochando. Mis manos velozmente fueron a sus muslos, dejando escapar varios gemidos, que eran musica para mis oídos, en esos momentos.

-Espera, Edward - decía ella entre jadeos - acá no  
Pero la excitación que sentía era mas de lo que mi mente podía razonar y pensar, así que la cargue mientras besaba su cuello y ella gemía, y la recosté en una alfombra roja que había visto al llegar  
-Aca? - logre formular, después de soltar su cuerpo en la alfombra  
-Perfecto - dijo ella sonriendo  
La bese, un beso desbordado por la pasión, podía sentir notoriamente su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mio, podía sentir toda la pasión que yo le provoca y que ella me provocaba a mi.  
Sentí sus uñas sobre mi espalda, arañando, mientras me hacia gemir del deseo. Pose una de mis manos sobre su entrepierna, y sentí su piel erizarse, sus ojos se cerraron mientras gemía Puse mis manos alrededor de ella y mis piernas en cada costado de su escultural cuerpo, ella empezó a proporcionar besos sobre mi pecho lo que me hizo gemir, y sentir que era el momento. Ella seria mía, pero no lo seria hasta que me lo pidiera.  
-Hazme tuya Edward - decía gimiendo, haciendo que mi cuerpo la deseara a aun mas.

Movi una de mis manos hacia su pecho mientras ella cerro los ojos de golpe, sus pechos eran perfectos, aun mas perfecto que todo su cuerpo entero. Me sentia en la cima del cielo al hacer aquello, le quite el hermoso conjunto de lencería de un solo golpe, ella estaba allí. Desnuda, perfecta para mi. Solo para mi  
Ella bajo sus manos de mi espalda, y las poso sobre mi entrepierna..

¿Para que describir el resto de lo que hicimos?

Basta con mencionar que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco mas..

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos frente a la chimenea..

Decidi romper el silencio.

-No se sienta tan sola yo también sufro- Le confesé- se que no es lo mismo, pero mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo. El amor y el despecho no escogen bandos sociales, después de todo ambos somos diferente y aquí estamos. -Ella me miro Sorprendida- Usted sufre en su mansión y yo en los arrabales.

-Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola. -me dijo, yo acepte.

Ambos nos vestimos y ella se hizo una cola, subimos de nuevo al auto y fuimos al bar donde ellos estaban.

-El es Emmett -me dijo ella, mientras discretamente señalaba hacia la dirección de un hombre musculoso en traje de vestir.

Emmett abrazaba una chica, "Vaya que es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica" Pensé.

Era Bella, mi mujer.

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero?  
¿Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?_

_Me pregunte.._

Desde esa noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, ambos actuamos normal y no importa el sexo.

Siempre se ven en el mismo bar y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar.

* * *

**Se que es distinto, pero, No todas tenemos la historia perfecta, Rosalie y Edward siempre han sido mi pareja frustrada.**

**Este es mi primer intento, bueno segundo.**

**Tomates? Flores?**

**Cualquier critica solo dejen un Review.**

**Lo escribí con mi Bff con la que comparto esta Cuenta**

**Te QiierO EmeNikkiRose!**


End file.
